Friday Night
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Bryan estaba aburrido por lo que decide surfear en la red y se encuentra con el maravilloso mundo de los fics. Drabble! Humor y si entrecierras los ojos encontraras romance :D... Ni The New Normal ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(


**Hoola :3 Estaba aburrida así que pensé "Haré un drabble Bravid" y esto es lo que salio xD Piensen que es un... homenaje a todos los escritores de esta maravillosa página. **

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

Era un típico viernes a la noche en la casa Collins-Murray. Bryan estaba sentado en el sillón del living, con su laptop en su falda y la televisión encendida aunque no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Goldie y Shania estaban en una reunión de la escuela de la niña. David había recibido una llamada de emergencia del hospital por lo que se despidió con un rápido beso y dejo a Bryan, solo, agonizando del aburrimiento.

"Voy a morir" murmuro para si mismo mientras dejaba el ordenador en la mesita de café y se dirigía a la cocina.

Abrió la heladera y saco una botella de agua. La abrió y tomo varios sorbos de agua, como si eso fuera hacer que el aburrimiento se fuera más rápido. Como no tuvo éxito, busco la computadora y comenzó a caminar.

Fue a su estudio, se sentó en su silla con rueditas en las patas- porque esa son las que tienen los ejecutivos, no porque le gustara ir de acá para allá con ella-y dejo su computadora en el escritorio.

"A ver, ¿Qué hay para hacer?" se dijo a si mismo mientras abría una ventana en internet. Busco en el historial y abrió su Twitter, para ver si había algún chisme nuevo, aunque lo cerró hace menos de una hora.

En su página de inicio vio que un seguidor publico el enlace de una página.

_Hace dos minutos._

_Actualización, Increíble capitulo! www. fanfiction .net_

"Mm, ¿Qué esto?" Hizo un click sobre el enlace y una nueva ventana se abrió, revelando la página.

Por lo que Bryan entendió, era una página donde hay historias. Fue a la parte de 'Tv Shows' y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que había más de 5.000 historias sobre su programa.

Entro a esa sección, y le dio un vistazo general a la página. Historias en tantos idiomas, algunos que no tenía idea que existían, con todos los personajes, siguiendo o no la historia de la serie.

Una por una historia, leyó las historias de las primeras cinco páginas, anotando en un cuaderno todo lo que veía que creía que serviría para el programa.

Estos chicos eran increíbles, tanta creatividad y muy buenas ideas. Que mejor que leer sus propias ideas para saber qué es lo que la gente quiere.

Su corazón se ensancho cuando leyó el sumario de una de las historias. No era de ninguno de los personajes o parejas de la serie. Era sobre _él. _Sobre _él y David._ _Bravid._

Apretó en el titulo y comenzó a leer la historia.

A mediados de la historia, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse y desabotono los primeros botones de la camisa porque el ambiente estaba sin duda mucho ms caluroso.

Volvió al comienzo de la página y reviso el sumario.

_Rated: Fiction M_

¿Cómo es posible que niños escriban cosas sobre… _eso_? Este usuario no podía tener más de 18 años. A esa edad, Bryan recién comenzaba a prepararse su propia cena. ¡Cena!

Estaba escrito de tal forma que el castaño no sabía si aplaudir o calmar su erección.

"Oh, por Dios…" dijo a la habitación vacía.

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" pregunto David mientras entraba al estudio.

Bueno. Ahora no tan vacía.

"¡David!" grito Bryan, su voz unas octavas más alta. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso no puedo estar en mi propia casa?" dijo mientras colgaba su abrigo. Se acerco al escritorio y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? Estas hirviendo" toco la cara de su novio, que ahora era tres veces más roja que momentos atrás.

"No, no, estoy bien" respondió demasiado rápido, lo suficiente como para que David comenzara a sospechar.

El moreno llevo su vista a la computadora y frunció el seño al ver que era otra página la que estaba abierta y no Twitter.

"¿Qué estás viendo?" dijo David mientras analizaba el contenido.

"Yo, e-estaba viendo unas historias sobre e-el programa y encon- encontré esto…" murmuro Bryan.

Los ojos del médico se abrieron cada vez más al leer y el castaño se hundía cada vez más en su silla de la vergüenza.

"Wow…" dijo al terminar de leer. Se dio vuelta y miro a su novio. "¿Por esto estabas tan nervioso?"

"Si…" respondió Bryan. "¿No crees que es un poco raro?"

David sonrió y se sentó en el regazo de su novio, colocando las piernas a los costados.

"Un poco, si, pero también pienso que es… _tan caliente_" termino la frase mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del castaño.

El castaño gimió. El moreno sonrió y beso a su novio en los labios. Bryan inmediatamente respondió, separando los labios, uniendo sus lenguas.

Se besaron hasta que sus labios estaban rojos. Se separaron solo unos centímetros y David susurro.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la habitación? En la historia había una posición que me gustaría probar"

Bryan asintió. David se levanto y comenzó su camino hacia la habitación principal con el castaño siguiéndolo por detrás.

_'Dios bendiga a esos pequeños degenerados' _pensó Bryan al caer sobre el colchón.


End file.
